


Freefall

by archangelwithashotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Sam, Fluff, Gabriel Monthly Challenge, Hugs, M/M, Minor Angst, Pre-Slash, Sabriel - Freeform, Scared Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9903566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: Gabriel Monthly Challenge: February 2017Inspired by the dialogue prompt: ”When I said I’d never fall in love, I think Aphrodite took it as a challenge.”Gabriel is scared to fall. Sam is there to reassure he'll catch him.





	

“Falling in love was never part of the game plan, y’know.”

Sam gave a minor gasp of surprise and whirled around, immediately catching sight of the archangel slouched forward on the couch. Gabriel kept his gaze lowered, elbows firm on his knees, staring determinedly at his hands. His fingers slipped into a tight clasp, clenching together with each nervous breath he took, and Gabriel bowed forward until his forehead rested lightly against his thumbs.

“You and – and me,” Gabriel continued in a faltering whisper, digging his blunt thumbnails into his brows. “We were never a part of the _plan_.”

“Well, you know me,” Sam responded softly, and Gabriel could hear a tint of a smile in his voice. “I’m pretty famous for destroying meticulously calculated plans.”

“This isn’t funny.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not laughing.”

Gabriel blew out a sharp breath and lifted his head from his hands, meeting Sam’s gaze witheringly. “I didn’t mean to run.”

“Yes, you did.”

Gabriel scoffed, reaching up to rub the back of his head. “Yeah. I did.”

A comforting smile pulled at Sam’s lips as he walked over to the couch, gradually slowing down as he noticed Gabriel minutely shrinking back from his careful advances. “You’re scared.”

“I don’t get _scared_ ,” Gabriel spit out, lips curling over the word in disgust.

Sam raised his brows. “And yet, you ran.”

“Yeah, I _ran_. It’s what I do. I don’t get scared,” Gabriel repeated firmly.

Quickly, he forced himself onto his feet and rounded the back of the couch, pacing away from Sam. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Distantly, he heard the quiet thud of Sam’s boots on the wooden floor as he approached behind him. Gabriel kept his back to Sam and dropped his hand with a clap against his thigh.

“When I said I’d never fall in love, I think Aphrodite took it as a challenge,” Gabriel murmured, scowling as he cast his eyes to the floor, scuffing the toe of his shoe against the floor almost petulantly. “Meddling bitch could never leave well enough alone.”

Sam was silent for a moment, and Gabriel closed his eyes once more at the tiny waver present in Sam’s breaths. “Whether Aphrodite had anything to do with this or not, Gabriel, sometimes… Sometimes we just can’t help who we fall in love with.”

Gabriel sucked in his bottom lip between his teeth and hooked his thumbs into his pockets.

“It’s okay to be scared, Gabriel,” Sam said gently.

“I’m _not_ ,” Gabriel ground past clenched teeth, and he stifled a frustrated cry at the faint burning blur that was threatening to overtake his eyes.

“Okay,” Sam placated, directly behind Gabriel now.

Gabriel shivered and snapped his eyes shut at just how close Sam suddenly was to him; the tickle of his warm breath was sending goosebumps along Gabriel’s shoulders, causing the hair at the back of his neck to stand on end, and Sam’s fingers were caressing along Gabriel’s biceps hesitantly, and the heat of Sam’s body was radiating against Gabriel’s back.

Sam exhaled and pressed closer, curling his hands around Gabriel’s arms and lowering his lips to Gabriel’s clothed shoulder. Gabriel felt the fire of his kiss as if it were on his skin regardless, and he set his jaw even tighter.

“But if you were, and I’m not saying you are,” Sam continued, nudging his nose into the collar of Gabriel’s jacket. “If you were, just… I’m scared, too.”

Gabriel sighed and opened his eyes.

“Yeah, I’d imagine,” he whispered hoarsely.

Sam tenderly pressed his temple against the end of Gabriel’s jawline, letting go of Gabriel’s biceps in favor of slowly sliding his arms around Gabriel’s torso. Gabriel tensed but didn’t pull away, remaining stiff in Sam’s embrace even as the man tugged him close.

“It’s okay,” Sam said again, tightening his arms around Gabriel and clasping his hands together in front of Gabriel’s stomach. “I think it’ll be okay.”

Gabriel swallowed hard.

Then slowly, very slowly, he relaxed into Sam’s hold. Gabriel shakily dropped a hand over Sam’s joined ones, linking their fingers together, and lifted the other to cup around his cheek. Gabriel sighed, barely restraining an aching whimper from escaping, and he turned his face into Sam’s neck.

“I’ll hold you to that,” he murmured.

He felt Sam’s answering smile press against his shoulder.


End file.
